


Butterflies (Kuroo Tetsurou x OC)

by pppeartree



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pppeartree/pseuds/pppeartree
Summary: You know that tingly, nervous feeling in your stomach when you see that certain someone? The feeling of "butterflies" fluttering around in your stomach?Hisakawa Asami has only felt that feeling once in her life. After she met that fated boy, he disappeared and, with him, her butterflies. Now a 3rd year going to Karasuno High School, Asami has long forgotten about the boy who had stolen her heart. Will she ever feel those butterflies again?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first fic here, I'm pretty new to this site, so please be patient! I'm not new to fic writing, but I haven't written one in YEARS, so please be patient with me! Updates may be slow since I'm not really sure how I'm going to feel about this, but I hope you enjoy it! Please leave any comments and advice for me! Love y'all <3 :)

“You did _what _?” I asked him incredulously.__

____

“I signed you up for the trip we’re taking to Tokyo over summer break! Come on, Asami, it’ll be fun!” Sugawara replied enthusiastically and handed me a form with my name on it in neat handwriting, 

____

_Hisakawa Asami, Year 3, Class 4 ___

______ _ _

“What am I going to do there anyway, I’m not a part of the boy’s volleyball team, obviously,” I said with a heavy sigh and gestured at my skirt. 

______ _ _

“You’d go as a temporary manager, help around with Shimizu and Yachi-chan, our new manager,” my best friend said with a chuckled. 

______ _ _

“How did your coach even approve of this?” I asked with another defeated sigh. 

______ _ _

“Well, Daichi wanted you to go too, and since he’s captain, he put in a good word for you. Plus, it’s just over the summer, so it’s no big deal. You won’t have to take any supplementary classes over break either, so you’re safe,” he continued with a grin. “However, since you are underage and technically the school’s responsibility, your parents need to sign the form.”

______ _ _

“Do I HAVE to go?” I groaned.

______ _ _

“Oh come on, Asami. What are you going to be doing this summer anyway?” Sugawara countered, crossing his arms playfully. 

______ _ _

I sighed heavily. “Ok, fine, you’re right. I’ll go..” I mumbled in defeat. 

______ _ _

Suga’s face lit up once again. “Great! I’ll need your form by the end of next week. We’re going to have an unforgettable summer, I just know it!” 

______ _ _

If only he knew how right he was.

______ _ _

He turned away from me and waved with a sheepish grin. “I gotta go to practice now, see you tomorrow, Asami!”

______ _ _

I waved back with a small smile. “See you..”

______ _ _

I looked down at the form once again and smiled softly. _‘Suga could convince me to do anything, honestly..’ _I chuckled to myself before heading outside and walking home. _‘Tokyo, huh? I haven’t been there in a few summers since Aunt Mimi died. Wonder if it’s changed much…’ _____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

\----------------------------------------------

_________ _ _ _ _ _

I brought my hand to my mouth to cover my yawn. Why did we have to travel so early to Tokyo? I was not a morning person, and it bothered me a bit to have to wake up so early for a training camp I wouldn’t participate in. A tall, blonde, first-year named Tsukishima seemed to share my sentiments about waking up early and didn’t seem happy at all. I rubbed my eyes and checked the time on my phone. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

5:47 a.m.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Ohayo, Asami-san,” a sleepy voice greeted me. I turned to look at the person and gave them a soft, tired smile. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Asahi! Ohayo,” I greeted back and help up a hand as a hello. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

He yawned before speaking. “I feel kinda bad that you had to wake up this early for the training camp…”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

I smiled and waved my hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about it, it’s not a bother at all. I don’t love waking up this early, but I know it’ll be worth it. Let’s have fun, ok, Asahi?”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

He smiled and nodded, reassured by my words. Takeda-sensei, the club advisor, clapped his hands to get our attention. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Alright, now that everyone has arrived, we’ll be heading out now.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“HAI!” most of the team yelled loudly, causing me to flinch and wince slightly at the noise.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Guys, it’s early, don’t be so loud!” their coach, Ukai-san, hushed. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Daichi, my close friend and the team captain smiled sheepishly and apologized, saying it was a force of habit to be vocal. We got on the bus and I sat next to Asahi on a two-seater. I fell asleep for the first hour and a half of the ride and was woken up by the sunrise. I watched it come up in awe, never getting tired of its beauty. For the rest of the ride, I chatted with Asahi, Daichi, and Suga who were seated behind me. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

When we finally arrived, the energetic second years ran out of the bus eagerly. They pointed at a transmission tower in awe and shouted, “Is that…THE SKYTREE!?!?”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“No, that’s just a regular transmission tower,” a boy from another school answered.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

After his remark, a boy with gravity-defying black rooster hair hunched over and cackled at our second years. Something about him seemed familiar, but this was my first time at this “Nekoma High School,” so there was no way I knew him. Pushing away my thoughts, I looked around at the scenery with Sugawara and Asahi.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“The setting here isn’t all that different from Miyagi,” Asahi remarked.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah, well, that’s because we’re in the suburbs,” Suga added. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

I hummed in agreement. “Yeah, this part of Tokyo is very tranquil and similar to our home, but you should see the city. It’s crazy different there.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Both boys turned to look at me with confused faces. “The way you say that with such certainty, have you been to Tokyo before, Asami?” Suga asked. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

I nodded. “Yeah, I used to spend a week here almost every summer with my aunt. Unfortunately, she passed away 4 years ago, and I haven’t been here since,” I responded and they “ohh”-ed in understanding. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

As we talked, Daichi was speaking to the captain of the other team, Nekoma, who happened to be the rooster head with the hyena laugh. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“I can’t help but notice a few people are missing…and I see some new faces.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Ah, Kageyama and Hinata failed some subjects, and supplementary classes were being held this weekend…” Daichi answered.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“So the power duo’s taking some supplementary exams right now?” rooster head asked. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Yup. And about the new faces. The short blonde is our new manager, Yachi Hitoka, and the brunette is a close friend of mine, Hisakawa Asami. She’s going to accompany us and help out, I hope you don’t mind,” Daichi continued and smiled sheepishly. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Hisakawa…Asami,” the raven-haired boy repeated, slightly stunned. “Of course I don’t mind. Hope she feels welcome here.” 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Right…thanks.”

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“G…G…Girls! And there’s three of them!” a boy with a blonde mohawk gawked and got down to his knees dramatically. I raised an eyebrow at him in confusion and Shimizu shielded her first-year protégé with an arm. “They’ve got a beautiful one, a pretty one, and a cute one!” 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“See, Tora,” one of our second years, Tanaka, said and stood in front of us girls. “This is the true power of Karasuno!” he laughed. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

“Asami, Hitoka-chan, let’s go,” Shimizu told us and we stepped away from the boys. After introducing ourselves to the managers from the other teams, we all entered the gym to see four other teams warming up. One boy in particular stood out to me, but I couldn’t place where I recognized him from. _‘Kind of like the rooster head guy from earlier,’ _I thought. Speaking of the devil, he spoke up to Daichi, telling him the teams would play each other in rotations after warm-ups. After each set, the losing team had to do a lap of flying receives around the court as a penalty. He continued pointing out other people and chatting with Daichi.__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

My eyebrows furrowed together at his familiar features and I looked at the other boy with dyed hair and dark brown roots. He seemed to be on the same team as the rooster, wearing the same black t-shirt and red shorts. _‘What is it about them…’ _My thoughts were cut off when Daichi approached the team and told them to start warming up. I scurried over with Kiyoko and Yachi to help prepare everything needed for the boys. Before I knew it, Karasuno started their first set against one of Tokyo’s champion teams, Fukurodani.__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was the first chapter. It was pretty short, but I still hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave any comments or kudos or whatever you can on this site! :)


	2. Chapter 2

The first set ended rather quickly with an embarrassing loss against Fukurodani. As a result, the team had to do a flying lap around the gym. The opposing team was really good, I could tell why they went to nationals often. The team itself was pretty strong, but the player who stood out the most was one of the top 5 spikers in Japan: Bokuto Koutarou. He was an extremely strong hitter and blew away our blockers many times. 

While Karasuno did their penalties, the other four teams, Ubugawa, Shinzen, Nekoma, and Fukurodani played against each other. Once again, my eyes traveled to the pair from Nekoma. _‘With hair like that, I HAVE to know them from somewhere. Who forgets hair like that? And, although it’s very flattering on him, most boys don’t wear their hair long like pudding head. Maybe I’ve met them one summer in Tokyo?’_

__“Asami.” Kiyoko got my attention. I looked over to her and she handed me some water bottles and towels to distribute to the boys who were almost done with their lap. I smiled weakly at her and apologized for being distracted. I was here to help, after all, and I couldn’t be slacking off. I handed the boys their bottles and stopped at Sugawara. He rubbed his wet hair with a towel._ _

__“I’ve noticed you’re kinda distracted, someone catch your eye?” the ever-observant boy asked with a grin._ _

__“No, not really,” I countered with a light blush. “Someone just seems kind of familiar, but I don’t think I’ve ever met them before.”_ _

__His expression changed from his teasing one to a more serious one. “Oh…I don’t know how much I can assist in helping you remember, but if you think of any way I can help, let me know, okay?”_ _

__I nodded with a smile. “Yeah, thanks. It looks like their game is about to end,” I said and pointed at Shinzen and Ubugawa who were almost done with their first set._ _

__After 8 tiring losses, a woman, Tanaka’s older sister, arrived with the two dynamic first years. They played a set with Shinzen and finally won. I smiled and congratulated them as I handed their bottles._ _

__“We finally got our first win in nine sets. This is the first time we don’t have to do a penalty lap,” Daichi sighed and wiped the sweat from his forehead._ _

__“I’m starving!” Nishinoya, an eccentric second-year, yelled out._ _

__“Dinner will be ready in a bit. The other girls and I will prepare the food while you boys take your baths,” I told him and the rest of the team with a smile. Nishinoya nodded and beamed._ _

__“Thanks, Hisakawa-san!”_ _

__The girls and I went to the cafeteria to start prepping the food. We made rice, of course, and some fish, meat, and veggies. About right when we finished, the cafeteria started filling up with the boys of all the different teams. We served their plates with the food of their choice. One boy stopped and me and stared with a serious face._ _

__“H-hi,” I stammered. “Which would you like meat or fi-“_ _

__“Fish,” he finished for me._ _

__“Fish…” I mumbled before serving some on his plate. We made eye contact and I couldn’t help but stare a little longer than normal. He took the plate from my hand and flashed a teasing smirk._ _

__“Thanks for the food, Asami-chan~,” the rooster haired boy said before walking away. I was stunned. How did he know my name?_ _

__The next boy who came up to me raised an eyebrow at my shocked and confused state. He blinked before getting my attention._ _

__“Hey,” he said softly. “Um…are you alright?”_ _

__I looked up to finally meet his eyes. My eyes widened. Pudding boy. His expression matched mine for a millisecond before I averted my eyes._ _

__“Yes, sorry. Would you like meat or fish?” I asked while grabbing a plate._ _

__“M-meat,” he stuttered and I handed him his plate. “Thanks...” he mumbled but didn’t move._ _

__“You’re welcome!” I chirped. When he didn’t move, I furrowed my eyebrows slightly in confusion. “Is it not enough?”_ _

__“N-no, it’s fine, more than enough, thanks,” he grumbled before leaving._ _

___‘Oh my god, what just happened? Rooster head knew my name, and pudding head was staring at me as if he’d seen a ghost!’ ____ _

____Still stunned, I served the last boy his food before getting my own plate. I exited the kitchen part of the cafeteria and entered the main area. Sugawara waved over to me with a big smile. I smiled softly in return and walked towards his table._ _ _ _

____“Hey, Suga, Daichi, Asahi, good job today,” I greeted when I reached them._ _ _ _

____“Asami! Wanna sit with us? Unless you want to sit with the girls?” Sugawara asked._ _ _ _

____“I’ll sit with you guys! I got to talk to them a bunch in the kitchen, and I’ve barely talked to you since we got here!”_ _ _ _

____He scooted over for me on the bench and I sat down, placing my plate on the table. The boys were almost halfway done with their dinner._ _ _ _

____“So, how’d you like the camp, Asami?” Daichi asked me. “I know you worked throughout all of it, but I still hope you enjoyed it.”_ _ _ _

____I swallowed my food before speaking. “It was fun! I didn’t mind helping out, and I enjoyed watching you guys!” I chirped happily._ _ _ _

____He smiled and nodded. “I’m glad. In two weeks, they’re holding another camp that’s a month long. Would you like to come along again? I understand if you wouldn’t want to since it’ll take up your whole summer vacation, but I figured I’d ask. We enjoyed your company this weekend.”_ _ _ _

____“I’d love to! It’s not like I’m busy this summer. I’ll have to ask my parents for permission before formally accepting though.” My smile weakened slightly. “The coaches and other teams don’t mind my intrusion?” I asked nervously._ _ _ _

____“Of course not! I talked to Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei and they would love to have you, you’ve been a big help for us. As for the other teams, I talked to Kuroo, the captain of Nekoma, and he said it was fine as long as you didn’t mind,” Daichi replied._ _ _ _

____I choked on my food at the sound of the name. Asahi started freaking out and Sugawara handed me a cup of water._ _ _ _

____“A-Asami, a-are you alright?” Asahi asked, his voice laced with concern._ _ _ _

____“I’m fine, thanks guys,” I said after wiping my lips with a napkin. “You said…K-Kuroo?”_ _ _ _

____Daichi furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Yeah, Kuroo Tetsurou. He’s the captain of Nekoma. Is something wrong, Asami?”_ _ _ _

____My eyes widened and I almost dropped my fork. ‘Kuroo…Tetsurou…oh my god, I remember where I know him from!’ I shook my head to shake off the shock and smiled weakly._ _ _ _

____“I’m fine. Sorry for worrying you guys.”_ _ _ _

____The three boys weren’t satisfied with my answer, observant enough to know there was _something _going on in my head, but they let me be. They knew I’d tell them if it were something serious and that I’d tell them when I was comfortable.___ _ _ _

______‘Kuroo Tetsurou…and Kozume Kenma…It’s been a long time!’_ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2! The chapters are kind of short, and I apologize for that, but I'm hoping to make them longer in future chapters. Thanks for reading, love y'all <3


	3. Chapter 3

I finished dinner quietly and made my way to the room where the girls would be sleeping in. We laid out our futons and chatted amongst ourselves. Eventually, the conversation led to the Ubugawa manager, Eri, asking us if any boys caught our eye. She shared that some of the Fukurodani boys were really cute and strong. She asked everyone in a circle to share our opinions. 

Yachi blushed profusely and looked around nervously. “I-I didn’t really think about a-anyone in p-particular,” she stammered. I giggled at her cuteness. 

Kiyoko waved her hand dismissively, a small smile on her face. “I haven’t given any thought about that kind of stuff.”

Mako from Shinzen told us she already had a boyfriend from her school. Yukie, a manager from Fukurodani, shrugged with a piece of bread in her mouth. She was always eating something. Kaori, her fellow manager, sighed. “She’s more worried about food than she is boys. As for me…I guess the third years from Karasuno seem reliable and kind of cute, especially the captain.”

I laughed evilly inside. _‘I could really tease Daichi in the future with this.’ ___

__“How about you, Asami?” Eri asked. A familiar rooster haired boy came to mind immediately and I blushed lightly. “Kind of like Shimizu said, I haven’t really given it any thought.”_ _

__Kaori pouted slightly. “You Karasuno girls are no fun. Come on, there has to be someone! I’ve seen you talking to that gray-haired setter on your team, are you guys secretly in a relationship or something?” she asked and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. I smiled bashfully and shook my head._ _

__“No, not at all. We’re really close friends, that’s all. We’re in the same class, but that’s as far as our relationship goes,” I denied._ _

__She pouted again. “So there’s really no one?”_ _

__“I’m afraid not,” I replied. I cringed internally when thinking about Kuroo. Why was he the first one who came to mind? Why didn’t Suga, Daichi, or Asahi who I’d grown so close with? Yes, I knew Kuroo for a bit when I was a kid, but I didn’t know him anymore, and it was a long time ago. Unwillingly, my thoughts went back to that particularly warm summer. I had forgotten about those days, but seeing those two familiar faces again made me start to slowly remember again. Kuroo and Kenma…I blushed once again. No, I didn’t call him Kuroo. _Tetsu _, I remember that much. My silly, endearing nickname for him which he hated. I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts. I chatted with the girls for a little longer before we all decided it was time to go to sleep, especially since Karasuno would be leaving pretty early in the morning. I tossed and turned all night, thinking back to the summer at Aunt Mimi’s when I met those boys.___ _

____ _ _

_____“Asami, don’t run, you could trip and get hurt!” a raven-haired boy called after me. I giggled and stuck my tongue out teasingly._ _ _ _ _

_____“You’re just saying that ‘cause you can’t catch up to me, Tetsu~” I taunted._ _ _ _ _

_____“Oh yeah? Just you watch!” he ran after me and a smaller boy with dark brown behind us sighed._ _ _ _ _

_____“Kuro, Asami, you’re going too fast. You’ll BOTH fall.”_ _ _ _ _

_____I kept running and giggled until I felt my toe hit a crack in the side walk. My eyes widened and I rolled onto the ground, feeling another pair of legs entangling mine._ _ _ _ _

_____“Ouch…” Kuroo and I mumbled and looked down at our knees which were all scratched up and bleeding. We looked at each other before laughing while I simultaneously cried from the pain. Kenma finally caught up to us and frowned._ _ _ _ _

_____“You guys are both older than me, but you really act like kids,” he said before helping me up. “Are you ok, Asami?”_ _ _ _ _

_____I wiped my tears with my arm and nodded. “Yeah,” I whimpered, trying to put on a brave face. Kuroo stood up and held out a hand for me to hold._ _ _ _ _

_____“Let’s go, I’ll take you to my house to my mom can help you,” he offered. I smiled through the tears and nodded, taking his hand. I felt warm and fuzzy all over, my stomach twisting nervously._ _ _ _ _

_____“Thanks, Tetsu!” ____ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______I was woken up by Yachi who shook me lightly. “Hisakawa-senpai, we have to wake up for breakfast,” she told me softly. I smiled and nodded. I rolled up my futon and changed out of my pajamas. _‘That dream…that was definitely a memory. I wonder…if they remember me at all…’ _We went down to the cafeteria and prepared a simple breakfast for everyone. We served their plates once again, and I was praying and wishing that the two boys from my dreams would avoid me.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Of course, the universe was completely against me, and a pudding head appeared in front of me. Unlike last time, neither of us spoke a word to each other while I served his plate. When I handed it to him, I opened my mouth to say something, but he was avoiding my gaze completely. Deciding against bringing up the past, I smiled weakly. “Enjoy your meal…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Next in line was the rooster head. The gods really had it out for me, huh? Then again, for as long as I can remember, those two have always been together, side by side. I felt his stare on me while I served him his food. Neither of us spoke, and the air was tense._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“How’d you enjoy the camp?” he asked, breaking the silence, and my eyes widened at the sound of his voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I swallowed the lump in my throat. “It was fun. I enjoyed watching the different teams and their unique playing styles,” I spoke, finally._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m glad, we want only the best for a visitor,” he said while I handed him his plate. Our eyes locked and my cheeks flushed. “Well, thanks for the food. It was nice seeing you, Asami-chan~.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He turned and started walking when I whispered. “Likewise, Tetsu.” Unbeknownst to me, he heard and his eyes widened before his usual smirk returned to his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I ate again with Suga, Daichi, and Asahi, but didn’t talk much. I played with my food and wondered if I should talk to Kuroo and Kenma. Kuroo seemed to remember me, but he could also know my name because Daichi told him. He may not remember me at all. Kenma was stoic as usual, so I couldn’t really tell. It would be so embarrassing if they didn’t remember, and who knows if we’d even get along after so long. After all, people change over time. So many things could go wrong…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hey, Asami,” Daichi caught my attention. I looked up from my plate to meet his concerned expression. “Seriously, you’ve been acting weird since we got here. We’re worried about you, is something wrong?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________I shook my head. “No, nothing’s wrong, I just…I think I’m going to miss being here,” I somewhat lied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well, the month-long camp is in two weeks, so it’s not like this is the last time you’ll see everyone,” Daichi said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. My expression lit up. _‘Right, the month-long camp! Even if I don’t get to say anything now, I can talk to them then. And I can get to know them better too!’ _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You’re right, thanks Daichi,” I thanked before eating my food, newfound energy inside me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________All the teams, managers, and coaches stood outside to bid Karasuno farewell. The managers huddled around Shimizu, Yachi, and I and smiled, looking forward to next time. The different groups of friends said their goodbyes before we got onto our bus. Once seated on the bus, I took one last look at Kuroo and Kenma who stood next to each other. We locked eyes before I smiled and opened the window. I stood up and poked my head out. At that moment, I had completely forgotten my earlier worries and concerns. I just wanted to say goodbye to my old friends who I unknowingly missed so much._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“See you soon!” I yelled before the bus drove away. I sat down and closed the window, most of the team staring at me._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“A-Asami, um…” Daichi stared, stunned. “What- “_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Sorry, I just had a lot of fun and can’t wait to see them again,” I said with a bashful smile and an embarrassed blush on my face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He blinked but let it slide and I looked out the window once again to see the school that was getting farther and farther away until it was a little speck that faded away. I sat back in my seat and closed my eyes. Who would’ve thought that after so many years, I would see them again?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. Chapter 4

The days before the month-long training camp went by agonizingly slowly. I had asked my mom if she remembered any boys from Tokyo that I had become particularly close with. We dug through old photos for hours before finding one with the three of us together. Mom had taken it on our last day before going back home that summer. It was the only picture of them I had. It was at the bottom of an old box full of other childhood memories. 

The photo itself was a mess. Kenma had a frown on his face and a Gameboy in his hand. Kuroo was laughing wildly and I was on the ground with a volleyball next to me, tears in my eyes and an angry pout. According to my mom, we were passing the ball to each other when she wanted to take a photo, but as she did, the ball fell on my face. I smiled sheepishly at the silly memory. I took a picture of the photograph with my phone to keep it with me at all times. I would occasionally stare at it while remembering that summer. Some memories were still fuzzy, but I was able to remember most of the summer when I was 12. Mom also helped me recall those forgotten memories. In the days that I spent with the boys, I would come each day with a new scratch or bruise. I was always clumsy and a bit of a trouble maker, but Kuroo and Kenma, Kuroo especially, brought out another level of wild in my child self. 

I spent most days in the gym watching the boys’ practice as well. I decided to help out the whole summer since I was intruding on their camp. They seemed to appreciate it, and the two eccentric second years, Tanaka and Nishinoya, seemed very fired up. In fact, everyone seemed fired up. They were practicing new plays and serves. I wish I could say the same about the two first years, Hinata and Kageyama, who weren’t getting along. I wasn’t there, but I heard from a frightened Yachi that the two got into a fight. Hopefully, they’ll be able to recover from it during the camp. There wasn’t much time until the Spring Tournament. They had to overcome this. 

The day to go to Tokyo finally arrived. Although we were at school in the middle of the night, I was beyond excited and wide awake. My excitement seemed to be obvious as Suga pointed it out.

“Asami, you look lively,” he yawned. I smiled.

“Really? I guess I’m looking forward to camp,” I replied and looked down at my phone, sneaking a peek at the photograph. 

Sugawara raised an eyebrow. ‘She really has been acting weird since the last time in Tokyo…I wonder why,’ he thought. We all got onto the bus and I sat next to Suga this time. He slept for a while and I listened to music. Once he woke up, we chatted lightheartedly until we arrived at our destination. Shinzen High School.

Once again, Nekoma greeted us. My excitement turned into nervousness and I couldn’t bring myself to talk to either Kuroo or Kenma. The latter was chatting away with Hinata. It surprised me; it was an unlikely friendship. Then again, Hinata made friends with just about everyone he met. I myself had warmed up to the orange ball of sunshine. Kuroo was talking to Daichi and teased us about Miyagi since Hinata had asked if a transmission tower was the Sky Tree. I walked behind Suga and Daichi shyly and watched Kuroo converse with my friends. ‘Where’d all my excitement and confidence from earlier go? Why did seeing them make me shy? I’m not usually like this…’ While in my thoughts, Kuroo turned his body slightly to look at me. 

“And the temporary manager is back. You guys in Miyagi must really not have anything to do if the poor girl has to come to a training camp she isn’t a part of,” he teased. I looked up at him and flushed red in embarrassment. I had to admit, being here was a bit awkward since I wasn’t a part of the team and I wasn’t anyone’s family either. Coming here for the second time was probably questionable. 

Daichi seemed slightly irked by Kuroo’s comment. “Well, the city is a vacation for us country folk!” he retorted and Kuroo only laughed. They continued talking and I blinked. Just like that, he stopped paying attention to me. I didn’t know whether to feel upset or relieved that I didn’t talk to him. We entered the school and quickly greeted the teams that were warming up. The other female managers approached us and greeted us enthusiastically, even hugging us. Karasuno played their first match against Fukurodani and it was extremely messy. They made many mistakes, but it was all leading to growth and change. They lost with a 13-point difference and I giggled at their frustration. 

‘It’s scary how much they’re trying to evolve. I really admire them!’ I thought as they ran up a hill as their penalty. I helped Yachi and Kiyoko hand out water bottles to the boys. When we went back inside, the other teams were playing their matches. The day went on like this. Karasuno lost every set they played, but they were determined to keep trying. All of them continued with personal practice after the matches were over. All except Tsukishima. He announced he would be heading to take a bath and then go to bed. While picking up a few balls for the boys, I noticed a pair of knee pads on the ground. ‘They must be Tsukishima’s. He just left a little while ago, I can probably catch up to him and return them.’ I told the boys where I’d be going before putting on my outdoor shoes and jogging outside. 

I looked around until I saw the tall blonde standing in front of one of the other gyms, Gym 3. I didn’t know why he was just standing there but walked towards him. Unexpectedly, he frowned and started walking inside the gym. I furrowed my eyebrows and followed behind him. 

“Excuse me!” I said, announcing my presence while taking off my outdoor shoes. “Tsukishima-kun, I brought your-“ I began before I looked up and saw four figures staring at me, and one passed out on the ground in a pool of sweat. My eyes widened. ‘Why did HE have to be here? I have some luck don’t I…’ Two boys in navy blue t-shirts stared at me in confusion. I recognized them from Fukurodani, the setter, and ace, but I didn’t know their names. Tsukishima blinked, waiting for me to continue and Kuroo had a small smirk on his face. I lowered my gaze slightly and cleared my throat. “You left your knee pads in the other gym, so I brought them for you,” I finished. 

“Oh, thanks, Asami-senpai,” the blonde replied before I entered and handed him his pads. 

“Well, I should get going. Good luck with your practice,” I said with a sheepish smile and waved. 

“Since you came all the way from Miyagi to help out, why don’t you stay here and do just that, manager-chan?” Kuroo asked. My eyes widened slightly in surprise. 

“Yeah! You could help us get the balls and stuff! Plus, you can watch an ace up close!” the gray- and black-haired ace exclaimed. “Manager girl, stay and help us, won’t you?” 

I flushed a deeper shade of red. Now that both of them asked, it would be rude to refuse to help them. Besides, Kuroo was right, I came uninvited to this camp, so I should make myself useful. “Sure, please let me know how to help!” I said and bowed my head slightly.

“Hm,” was all Kuroo hummed in response, a pleased smirk on his face. 

“Ah, I haven’t introduced myself. I’m Hisakawa Asami, it’s a pleasure helping you!” I introduced and bowed my head slightly. 

“HEY, HEY, HEY! I’m the coolest ace you’ll ever meet! Bokuto Koutarou, don’t you forget it!” the horned haired boy yelled enthusiastically and held out two thumbs-ups. I chuckled at his energy and couldn’t help but smile. 

“My name is Akaashi Keiji, thank you for your help,” the black-haired setter from Fukurodani greeted. I looked over at Kuroo, wondering whether he’d introduce himself to me or not. I knew who he was, but did he know that? He narrowed his eyes at me, his lips twisting into his usual smirk.

“Kuroo Tetsurou, pleasure working with you.” I tore my eyes away from his face, not being able to fight my embarrassment and slight shyness.

After our introductions, the boys went on with their practice. I didn’t do much but watch in awe as one of the nation’s top 5 aces spiked through Tsukishima’s blocks. Kuroo was busy teaching an extremely tall first year on his team to receive properly. I handed the half Russian boy named Lev a water bottle at least three times since I arrived. Finally, he collapsed on the ground and panted heavily. Kuroo joined Tsukishima in blocking the ace, Bokuto. When Akaashi, the setter, set up a ball for his captain, Kuroo and Tsukishima jumped up. Bokuto aimed for a cross-shot, but Kuroo moved his hands and blocked him out completely. 

“Wow,” I said out loud in awe. Bokuto yelled out in frustration while Kuroo mockingly cheered. 

“You know, megane, you’re great at reading attacks and all, but your blocks are pretty weak. Your arms are so frail, I’m afraid I’m going to break them off. You gotta stop it like you mean it!” Bokuto told Tsukishima bluntly. 

The blonde had an annoyed expression that changed to a mocking one. “I’m still a growing boy! I’ve just started gaining muscle and getting taller.”

“Talk like that and that chibi-chan is gonna steal your spotlight,” Kuroo said in an attempt to provoke him. Instead, the opposite occurred. 

“That can’t be helped. The difference between our talents is too great,” he replied with a sheepish smile. “Well, I’ll be off now. If you’ll excuse me.”

I frowned and looked over at Kuroo who tried to stop him. I approached the two third years and second year with my arms crossed.

“Looks like you stepped on a mine, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi pointed out. 

“You pissed him off. At long last, Kuroo-kun, the master of provocation, has failed,” Bokuto mused. 

“Well, I wouldn’t have thought that megane-kun who’s taller and smarter than chibi-chan would not only think they’re not equal but that he’s above him,” Kuroo pondered. 

“I haven’t been with the team for that long, but from what I’ve observed, Tsukishima-kun seems to believe Hinata is the one that shines with his overwhelming talent, and that he’s in his shadow. He doesn’t seem to enjoy volleyball much either,” I explained.

“Oh! Manager-chan!” Bokuto exclaimed at my comment. I hadn’t spoken much since I started helping them, so my remark came as a surprise. I sighed heavily, becoming a little uncomfortable staying with three boys I hardly knew. 

“I think I should get going too. I haven’t had dinner yet. You guys should hurry too before the cafeteria closes.” 

“Wait, Asami,” Kuroo called out. I turned to face him. “Practice with us a little longer so we can all go together. So, you won’t have to eat alone or anything.” He looked away from me and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. 

“Please, Miss Manager! I want to get to know you more!” Bokuto said excitedly. 

“Please tone down your excitement, Bokuto-san. I apologize for him, Hisakawa-san, but your help would be greatly appreciated,” Akaashi requested politely. I sighed again with a small smile and nodded. 

“Fine, but you guys better hurry! I’m starving…” 

They practiced for about half an hour longer until all of our stomachs were pleading for food. We entered the cafeteria and got our food. Bokuto and Akaashi sat across from me while Kuroo sat next to me. ‘Of course, he ends up next to me…’ 

“Hey, Asami,” Bokuto said after swallowing a spoonful of rice. “I heard from Kuroo that you’re not an official manager for Karasuno or anything. Why are you here? Is someone here your family or something?” he asked bluntly. I chuckled lightly and shook my head.

“No, nothing like that. Daichi and Sugawara are my best friends, we’re in the same class and they invited me to join them. It’s not like I had plans this summer, so I decided it would be fun. I’ve seen them play a few matches, but never practice ones and so up close. I figured it would be fun,” I responded and Bokuto hummed “ohh” in understanding. I continued eating my food when Kuroo spoke up.

“So, you came again for the monthly camp because you wanted to see them play? A weekend and a month are very different. You don’t mind wasting your summer? Over a training camp?” he asked. I swallowed and looked away from him. 

“I don’t mind it,” I mumbled in response. Any normal person would be bored out of their minds at a training camp that they aren’t even a part of unless they had another motive. That was the case for me, and Kuroo and Kenma were my reasons to come back. I wouldn’t tell them that, of course. 

“That seems kind of lame and boring to me, but hey, I won’t judge,” Kuroo said with a shrug. ‘That sounded like judging to me…’ I stood up and lowered my head at the boys. 

“I’m going to bed now. Thanks for eating dinner with me, and for putting up with me during your personal practice. I hope I helped,” I said and picked up my tray with half-eaten food. I hadn’t eaten much, but Bokuto and Kuroo’s questions made me lose my appetite. I felt too nervous to be around them any longer.

“Asami! What a waste! You don’t eat much?” Bokuto blurted. 

“I’m not really that hungry,” I said sheepishly. “Bokuto-kun, you can have the rest of my food if you’d like,” I said. He blinked in surprise before his expression lit up and he took the tray from my hands. 

“You’re the best, Miss Manager!”

“That’s not the appetite I remember,” Kuroo mumbled, but all three of us turned to face him. 

“Eh? What are you talking about?” Bokuto asked, completely clueless. My eyes were wide.

So, he remembered after all. This was a super embarrassing thing to remember, but he remembers me nonetheless. I didn’t know whether to hug him right then or go to bed. ‘He remembers you! Your old friend remembers, Asami!’

I blinked at the realization of his words. What the hell am I supposed to say as an answer to that? He indirectly poked fun at my weight and appetite. I flushed red at his words.

I looked over at Kuroo with a pout. “That’s what you say to a young lady?” I asked and playfully rolled my eyes. He smirked. 

“Well, you’ve changed so much, it’s hard to recognize you. Your appetite changing? No wonder you’re so short, chibi-chan~,” he teased. My playful attitude disappeared completely. ‘Chibi…chan’ I flushed red and turned away from him.

“Well, I haven’t changed that much if you still recognized me. Anyways, I’m off to bed,” I retorted, trying not to let Kuroo see my embarrassed face. “Goodnight Bokuto-kun, Akaashi-kun, Kuroo.”

“Kuroo?” the man in question asked out loud. I wasn’t even looking at him and I knew he had a shit-eating grin on his face. I could hear the smirk in his tone of voice. “Hm…if I remember correctly, you called me something else.” 

As if that were even possible, my cheeks become a deeper shade of crimson. “Hm…I guess I don’t recall…” I took a deep breath and smiled. I looked back at Kuroo who was still wearing his smug smirk. He raised an eyebrow in amusement when our eyes met. “See you tomorrow, Kuroo-kun.” 

I walked off toward the girls’ room and behind me, the two boys from Fukurodani could only stare with baffled expressions. They blinked and faced Kuroo. 

“KuRoOoO! What the heck was that!?!?” Bokuto screeched. 

“I too am confused, Kuroo-san. You know each other? You seemed like complete strangers during practice,” Akaashi asked calmly. 

“Well, I guess we were strangers at first. I don’t think she recognized me until recently. I’m just as surprised as you are. I really thought she had forgotten about me,” he explained nonchalantly with a small smile. ‘Although, from the looks of it, she doesn’t remember ALL of it, does she? Still, she sure is something,’ he thought and rested his head in the palm of his right hand as he watched me walk away. 

Back in the girls’ room, I quickly got my things together to go to the baths with the girls who were waiting for me. We relaxed in the large communal tub. I closed my eyes and had a content smile on my face. 

“Where were you, Asami?” Shimizu asked and I opened my eyes to look at her. “You didn’t come back after returning Tsukishima’s knee pads and you weren’t in our room either.”

“I got caught up helping some other boys with their practice. I hadn’t eaten either so I ate dinner with them,” I replied, not going into detail. Kaori raised an eyebrow suggestively.

“Oh? What boys, Asami-san?” she asked. 

“U-um, Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kuroo,” I answered meekly. 

Her eyes widened momentarily before she wiggled her eyebrows. “Those three, huh? Don’t go stealing our players away, Asami,” she teased. I laughed awkwardly, waving my hand frantically. 

“I-it’s not like that. Tsukishima went to practice with them and they asked me to stay and help,” I clarified but the other girls continued teasing me. 

“So, which one of them caught your eye?” Eri asked, a curious and delighted expression on her face.

“None of them,” I replied, an embarrassed blush on my face. “Like I said at the last practice matches, I don’t think of anyone like that!” 

“That could change though~” Mako, who usually didn’t talk about boy things, said. The teasing and giggling continued on for a while, Kiyoko chuckled along with them and even made some witty remarks. Yachi-chan seemed embarrassed for me and was freaking out at the girls’ banter. We finished our baths and went to our room, conversing lightheartedly as we walked. Once I changed into my pajamas, I plopped face down on my futon and stuffed my face in my pillow. 

‘Today was so embarrassing…From Kuroo to the girls, they’re trying to embarrass me to death. I can’t say I’m not happy though. The girls are fun to talk to and really friendly. Kuroo…He remembers me.’ I flipped onto my back, fighting the wide smile on my face. I pulled out my phone and looked at our picture before hugging my phone and closing my eyes. ‘I wonder what’ll happen next…’


End file.
